The Worst Fear
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: After an encounter with Karai, the brothers see things that they hoped would never happen. Inspired by "The Darkness Within," from the 2K3 version, but set after "Follow the Leader" in the 2K13 version. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Worst Fear**

**I don't own the TMNT**

There was no sound coming from the nearly empty warehouse. That was, until four mutant turtles entered through a cracked window with a beeping mutagen tracker.

"The mutagen must be in here guys!" cried Donnie excitedly.

"Thank you genius. We could never figure out that when the tracker got louder, that means we must be close to finding some mutagen," said Raph with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well excuse…"

"Come on guys, we don't have time to bicker. Let's find that mutagen so we can leave," ordered Leo.

"Like you one to talk," commented Donnie. Leo opened his mouth to say something but closed it. _Donnie is right after all. I argue with Raph more than I will like,_ he admitted to himself while looking for the canister of mutagen. _Besides, I want to leave here as soon as possible. Something is not right…_

"Here canister, canister. Come out wherever you are," coaxed Mikey.

"Mikey. The canister isn't going to sprout legs and come running like you're its mama," said Raph.

"One can dream," responded Mikey cheerfully.

"Found it!" Donnie jumped out from behind some boxes with the canister of mutagen in his hands.

"Good job Donnie. Now let's get outta here," said a relieved Leo.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." The turtles stiffened at the familiar voice and turned around. They saw Karai behind them with some foot ninja, with a sinister smile on her face.

"Karai! Want another lesson in humility?" taunted Leo as he and his brothers went into a fighting stance. _And maybe, just maybe I will have time to tell her the truth_, Leo hoped.

"You wish. Actually, I just want you to intake some gas," Karai retorted as she put on a gas mask and a foot ninja took out a remote.

"No! Don't do it!" pleaded Mikey. The ninja pushed the remote. Gas immediately came from the sprinkler system.

"Oh, it's just that kind of gas," said Mikey.

"Hold your breath!" Leo cried right before he took a deep breath. Just in time too, for the gas enveloped them and stuck to them like a fog. Leo, hoping his brothers were able to hold their breaths in time, felt his way through the fog. _I hope I can hold my breath long enough. I can't see a thing! Wait, why isn't Karai…_

"Ahhh!" cried a voice in pain. Leo's heart stopped. That was Donnie's voice.

"Donnie!" cried Mikey. _Mikey no! _Leo immediately heard some coughing and then silence. Then he someone rushing towards the direction of where Donnie and Mikey were. Leo started to run too in that direction. _Got to help Raph. _Leo then heard a large thump. Leo started to panic. _Got to get to Donnie, Mikey, and Raph before I… _Leo never finished his thought. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the TMNT.**

The first thing Mikey noticed was that his bed was hard.

"Ugh...what happened to my bed…whoa!" Mikey sat up straight in shock. He wasn't lying on his bed. He was lying on the floor in a small and bare cell.

"Where am I?" Mikey rubbed his head, trying to remember. _Let's see, the last thing I remember was this white fog thing and I heard…_

"Donnie! He's in trouble! And maybe Leo and Raph too! I gotta find them!" cried Mikey as he rushed towards the cell door.

"Instead of worrying about them, you should worry about yourself." Mikey stopped in surprise. The door opened and in walked Karai, smug as a peacock. _Karai, if you were the one that hurt Donnie, I'm gonna make you pay!_

"Tell me where my brothers are or you'll be sorry!"

"Relax Michelangelo, we're right here." Mikey's heart did a somersault in relief. _That was Donnie's voice!_ Sure enough, Leo, Raph, and Donnie entered the cell and stood behind Karai.

"Took you guys long enough! Let's beat Karai so we can get outta here!" said Mikey as he went into a fighting stance. But his brothers didn't move. Instead, they just looked at him with grim faces.

"Guys?" asked Mikey weakly. _Why aren't they fighting Karai? Why isn't she fighting them? What's up the faces?_

"I'm sorry Mikey. But I'm afraid that isn't an option anymore," said Leo.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikey, even more afraid.

"This is what we mean," answered Raph as he moved towards Mikey. Before Mikey could even react, Raph punched him in the face. Mikey, not prepared for it, fell backwards to the ground. _Did Raph just…hit me like that?_

"Raph…why? What's going on?"

"We realized the truth that what's going on" answered Donnie as he too moved towards Mikey. Donnie then proceeded to kick Mikey in the stomach. _Ow...this can't…be happening…_

"What truth?"

"That we were fighting on the wrong side," answered Leo as he moved forward to lift Mikey up, only to throw him against the wall. _This…is…just…a nightmare….it gotta be…_

"Yeah, we should have been working for the Shredder all along," said Raph as he grabbed Mikey's arms and twisted them behind his back. Mikey cried out in pain.

"After all, he is very powerful. Splinter is just a stupid old rat who can't let go of the past and its traditions," said Donnie in a disgusted voice as he punch Mikey's left side of his face.

"No…he's…not!" Mikey managed to say.

"Yes he is Mikey. It is Shredder that looks to the future. He just needs to get rid of that stinking rat in order to fully experience it," said Leo as he punched the other side of Mikey's face.

"I can't believe we were stupid enough to not realize this sooner," said Raph angrily as he let go of Mikey's arms, only to kick him in the back. After Mikey fell, he slowly tried to get up.

"Don't worry Raphael. All it matters now is that you are working for the Shredder now," said Karai.

"Speaking of that, should we show you and your father the way to the lair now?" asked Donnie. Mikey's heart stopped. _No! Master Splinter! I got to stop…my brothers? No…I can't…_

"In a bit. First, you need to get rid of him," ordered Karai, nodding to Mikey.

"Proudly," replied Leo. He grabbed the ends of Mikey's bandana and pulled Mikey up to him.

"Sorry Mikey. The Shredder didn't deem you worthy to give you a second chance," sneered Leo.

"You're sorry Leo?" asked Raph, surprised. Leo thought for a second.

"Wait, I take that back. I'm not sorry." Leo punched Mikey in the stomach and let him tumble to the ground. All of Mikey's brothers laughed as they moved closer to him. Mikey looked up and saw the bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

"Guys…please. I'm your baby brother…"

"Not anymore," stated Donnie in a menacing tone.

_NOOOOO!_

**Whoa...I think I'm emotionally drained now...poor Mikey. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TMNT**

**P.S. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I felt like it needed to be this length. The next chapter should be up either by today or tomorrow.**

Karai looked on the scene in surprise. _Really? Interesting..._

"Mistress Karai." Xever's voice came from the intercom beside her.

"Yes?"

"Donatello is ready."

"Excellent. You may begin."

"Gladly." Karai gave a small smile that seeped evil and anticipation. She then pushed the remote.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the TMNT**

**Warning: You might want to get a tissue ready.**

Donnie groaned as he came to. _What happened? _Donnie started to get up when he felt a shooting pain come from his arm.

"Ow," Donnie whimpered as he looked at his arm. There was a nice gash on his arm. Donnie checked it over and saw that it stopped bleeding and wasn't that deep.

"Is your arm okay?" asked someone who sounded like Mikey.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."

"Good." Donnie immediately heard some coughing. _Was that Mikey? _Donnie started to slowly turn around.

"Mikey, are…" Donnie stopped turning. His next words were stuck in his throat. His heart stopped beating. Time became frozen. Donnie felt the ground breaking underneath him. He stopped thinking. He wasn't aware of anything except of what was right before him. Mikey was lying on the ground, gasping for breath, with deep wounds all over his body.

"MIIIIIIKEEEEEEYYYY!" screamed Donnie, finally able to speak. He ran to Mikey and lifted the top half of his body. Donnie did a quick scan of all the wounds. _This is bad, this is really bad! If I don't get Mikey to the lair now…he'll…_Donnie shook his head and started pressing on the wound that looked the worst.

"Where…are…Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked weakly. _That's right, where are they? They're not…_Donnie took a deep breath and started to look around the warehouse, while still holding on to Mikey. He saw many down foot ninja, but no Leo or Raph.

"I don't know…"_Please just let them be unconscious, please just let them be unconscious…_Donnie stopped looking. He found them. His heart stopped again and so did the world. Leo and Raph were lying next to each other, both with many, deep wounds on their bodies. But the way they looked, and the way their chests weren't moving..._No. No No NO NO!_

_LEONARDO! RAPHAEL! NOOOOO! _Donnie bit his lip and squint his eyes in order to stop the tears. _I have to keep it together…for Mikey…oh how am I going to tell him? And Master Splinter? And April?_

"They're gone, aren't they?" Donnie took a few shaky breaths before answering.

"Yes Mikey," replied Donnie, unable to stop a tear. Mikey closed his eyes and took in a few raspy breaths. _Mikey don't! Don't close your eyes! I can't lose you too! _Mikey opened his baby blue eyes and looked into Donnie's mahogany ones. _His eyes still have light in them…there's still hope…_

"Can you…bring me over there? I want to see them…" Mikey pleaded. Donnie had to choke back sobs at that question. _I don't want to go over there…but…how can I refuse Mikey? _Donnie nodded.

"Okay." Donnie slowly stood up, carrying Mikey in the bridal position. He carefully stepped over many fallen foot ninja and their detached robotic parts. _Leo...Raph…and Mikey must have defeated them while I was out…they protected me. Leo and Raph sacrificed their lives for me…and Mikey might join…_Donnie couldn't stop a few more tears escaping. After the longest few minutes of his life, they were there. Donnie knelt down by Raph and Mikey touched his lifeless hand.

"He's…starting to get…cold already," Mikey commented. Donnie couldn't talk. He just silently and carefully went over to Leo. Mikey touched his forehead.

"He…looks…very peaceful, don't you think Donnie?" Donnie took a deep breath but he couldn't stop a few sobs from coming out.

"Yeah…he does…they…both do."

"It's…not fair." Donnie felt like his heart got shot with a cannon ball.

"I know…it isn't fair. But don't worry Mikey, I'm still here. I'll take care of you."

"No, that's not what I meant,"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't talking about how it wasn't fair for me. I was talking about how it isn't fair for you." Donnie gasped and felt even more dread spread over his body.

"What…are you talking about?"

"You're going to be the only one of us left." _No…he can't mean…_

"No! Don't say stuff like that! You're going to be alright! I'm going to take you home and patch you up and you'll be running around in no time!" Donnie immediately started to get up to leave, but Mikey put his hand on Donnie's cheek.

"Donnie…please. There's nothing you can do. It's too late for me." Donnie couldn't stop his tears and sobs this time.

"No it's not! It's never too late! It can't…be too late."

"It is this time." Donnie started to cry uncontrollably. _My baby bro…is going…to…leave me too…_

"Donnie, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not going to be okay! I'm going to be all alone!"

"Have you forgotten about Master Splinter? And April? You'll still have them."

"But I won't have you. Or Leo. Or Raph. I mean…who's going to play video games with me? Who's going to tease me about having a crush on April? Who's going to be able to have high threes with me?"

"We're still be here…in spirit."

"But…I won't be able to see you…or talk to you. Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry. But always…remember…that I love you Donatello…" With those last words Mikey closed his eyes and let out one raspy breath. But he didn't take in another one.

"No! NO! MICHELANGELO!" But Michelangelo did not answer. Donnie let all his sorrow and grief loose and hug Mikey close to him. After several minutes of sobbing his heart, Donnie looked over to his two older brothers. He laid Mikey next to Leo and put Mikey's hand in Leo's. He then put Leo's hand in Raph's. Donnie then lie across all three and sob some more. _I never got to say goodbye…or that that I love them._

**Guys...I am a monster. I mean, how could I do this to do Donnie? He's my favorite turtle, along with Mikey...anyway, please review! This story is nowhere near finished!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Again, another really short chapter. But the next one should be up by today.**

**Chapter 5**

Karai leaned forward in her chair to look closer at the screen. She smiled. _Now that…was great. It was even more satisfying than the last one!_ But Karai's heart winced as she looked at Donatello suffering. _Wait, am I feeling…sympathy? Why in the world would I feel sympathy for an ugly mutant freak?_

"Mistress Karai? Both Leonardo and Raphael are ready. Which one should we do first?" asked Xever on the intercom. Karai sighed in relief. _Good timing Xever. I don't want to think about why…I felt that way._

"Do Raphael. He is the next oldest after all."

"As you wish." Karai pushed the remote again.

**Please, can people review? I really need to know what people think so I can make this story better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the TMNT**

**SofiPenguins: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's awesome!**

Raph groaned in pain when he woke up. _Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?_ _Mikey and Donnie! _Raph sat up in a heartbeat, and looked around him quickly. _Those scoundrels are idiots if they think that they can get away with hurting my brothers! Or kick me in the stomach! _Then Raph saw them. His three brothers were lying on the ground, unconscious. The foot ninja surrounded them. But that wasn't the worse part. The worst part was that Karai had one foot on Leo's back and held her sword up high. _She's aiming for Leo's neck!_

"LEO!" Raph cried as he rushed towards Karai and kicked her in the chest.

"Oh good, you're awake. It'll make my revenge much more rewarding," taunted Karai. Raph growled. _If she thinks I'm going to let her defeat just so she can kill Leo, she is DEAD WRONG! _Anger was spreading throughout Raph's body and he didn't stop it.

"AAAAAHHHH!" yelled Raph as ran towards Karai, with his sai in his hands. Karai waived her hand and her foot bots ran towards Raph, with their weapons up. After three minutes, all the foot bots were down. But Raph didn't notice. He just saw Karai standing there, with her sly, taunting grin. This turned his anger into fury.

"You may defeat my foot bots but I'm afraid they're the last thing you ever going to beat."

"That's what you think!" deeply growled Raph. He then went for Karai's head. But she blocked it. After a few minutes of fighting, their weapons were locked on each other.

"Really? This is all you got? That is just pathetic. Oh well, it just means I get to kill Leo faster," Karai said with an evil grin. _No! I am not pathetic! I got so much more! And there is no way I'm letting her touch LEO! _Raph gave a battle cry and push Karai from him. He then attacked Karai with everything he had. Karai barely blocked every attack and the force of Raph's blows forced her back. Finally, Raph was able to knock her sword out of her hand. She looked at him with fearful eyes as she held her hands up.

"Okay. I surrender." But Raph still pulled his hand back. He wasn't aware that Karai was surrendering. He wasn't aware that Leo was up and screaming for him to stop. He wasn't even aware that he was about to kill Karai. The only thing he was aware of was that his enemy was still standing and needed to be brought down to the ground. So, in pure, undefined rage, he lunged. As he lunged, he didn't notice Leo arriving near his side. He didn't notice Karai reaching out her hands and grabbing something. He didn't notice he pull that something in front of her. He didn't notice that his sai struck that something instead. He didn't notice what that something until it was too late.

But, when his sai hit the new target, Raph's boiling rage left him. It was replaced with horror and an icy hand squeezing his heart. For his mind finally cleared and he was able to think again. He was able to see what was before him quite clearly. He was able to see that the something his sai had struck was Leo's plastron. _No…this can't be happening…no…_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Raph cried as he pulled out his sai. Leo immediately slumped into Raph's arms. Karai ran away. But Raph let her. He was too busy trying to save Leo's life.

"Come on Leo! Speak to me!" But Leo didn't say anything. He just looked at Raph with his blue eyes full of shock. Eyes that threatened to close forever.

"Stay with me Leo! I gotta tell you that I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" pleaded Raph as tears rapidly fell down his cheeks. _This is all my fault…I was just trying to save you…but…I went too far…and…now you're…._

"I…know," weakly whispered Leo. His eyes started to close and his breaths started to get even weaker.

"Leo don't do this! Please! You can't die because of my mistake! LEONARDOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, I don't own TMNT.**

**Again, this is a short chapter but a lot of stuff is revealed in this one!**

Karai leaned back in her chair in shock. _That…is Raph's darkest fear? His own anger? Does he really think I would force Leo to take my place? Would I? _Karai sighed and placed her head in her hands. _First, I find out that Mikey's deepest fear is betrayal and Donnie's is his loved ones dying. Now this…maybe…making them breathe in the fear gas and hooking them up to machines that gave me the ability to see their hallucinations wasn't a good idea after all. _Karai lifted up her head and slam her fist down on the table. _No…it's still a wonderful idea! They deserve to suffer! Leo betrayed me! Their Father killed Mother! _With a determined face, Karai turned on the intercom.

"Xever, give Leo the final stimulant and ring up his hallucination here asap."

"Yes Mistress." Karai leaned back in her chair in fierce anticipation. _Now Leo, what is your worst fear? _She then pushed the remote connected to the T.V. in front of her without any hesitation.

**Sorry if the whole techno/science info was not that specific. I am not an expert in that area so I didn't know how to really describe it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the TMNT.**

Leo woke up with his face on the ground. _Where am I? And why is the back of my head numb?_ He got up to his knees and rubbed the back of his head. Leo winced in pain. _Ow…how did I such a huge bump? The last thing I remember…BROS! _Leo shot straight up to his feet and started to look around. He seemed to be some sort of lab, surrounded by the Kraang. Leo reached for his katanas and took them out with a swish. _Alright Leo, let's access the situation. I'm in a lab, surrounded by a lot of Kraang, and I have my katanas. Wait, why do I still have my katanas?! The Kraang should have taken them away! And why aren't they attacking?! Why am I not tied up?!_

"Did you have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty?" Leo turned around quickly. Karai came out from behind the Kraang and stood there, with that sly smile and her hand on her sword.

"What is going on here? Wait, don't tell me. Have you come to finish me off in combat with the Kraang as backup? You really must be scared of me," taunted Leo.

"You wish. Though, you are partly right. I am going to finish you in combat, but the Kraang aren't my backup."

"Then why are the Kraang here?"

"To make sure the prize won't get away," answered Karai with a wave of her hand. The Kraang behind her started to move to the side. _Prize? What is she talking about…Raph! Donnie! Mikey!_ Leo's three younger brothers were strapped to electrocution chairs, all unconscious. Leo's heart skipped a beat. His legs threatened to topple underneath him. Leo took a deep breath and got his legs steady again.

"Let them go!"

"Only if you somehow managed to kill me. If you do that, I promise that the Kraang will let you and your brothers go." Leo gulped. _I can't kill her! She's Splinter's daughter! _

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will die along with your brothers." Leo felt like he was thrown into ice cold water and was struggling to stay afloat. _What am I going to do? I can't let her kill me, or Raph and the others will die! But if I kill her, Master Splinter will never look at me, let alone speak to me, again! And I will lose my only sister! Is there a way so that both Karai and my brothers will live? There's got to be a way!_

"Just let my brothers go. I will still fight you."

"Yes, but without their lives in the balance, you will run just when I'm about to kill you. Or let me live if you somehow win the fight. No, your brothers need to stay here. It is the only way to motivate you." Leo gritted his teeth. _What am I going to do? I guess I have no choice but to fight her and hope I think of something before it's too late! For both my brothers and her!_

"Fine," Leo consented. _Wait a minute…I can tell her the truth right now!_

"But before we fight, I need to tell you something," Leo continued.

"That you still have a crush on me? How sweet. But that isn't going to save you!" With those words Karai attacked Leo. Leo defended himself and attacked in return. But she just blocked his attacks while still being on the offensive. This went on for a few minutes, neither giving the other any ground. _We're at a stalemate right now but it's not going to last for long. I need to tell her that she isn't Shredder's daughter while still keeping me and the others alive! _Right after Leo thought this, Karai, out of nowhere, managed to kick Leo's feet out from under him, and hit his katanas so hard that they flew out of his hands. Karai then put her foot on Leo's plastron and pointed her sword at his face.

"Any last words?" _I have to tell her the truth now, or my brothers will die!_

"Karai, the Shredder…"

"Sorry, but you're taking too long," Karai interrupted. She then raised her sword high above her head. _Nooo! I won't let my brothers die because of me!_ As Karai brought her sword down, Leo caught it just before it reached his neck. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as the blade cut into his hand. But he didn't let go. He then grabbed Karai's leg with his free hand and managed to pull her off of him. He immediately rolled over and ran to get his katanas.

"I won't be defeated so easily!" cried Karai. _I know I just need to stop you long enough so both you and my brothers will live. _Finally, Leo reached the place where his katanas were and grabbed them.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Karai in frustration right behind him. Leo quickly turned around with his katanas before him. He then stared in horror as his beloved swords pierced through Karai's stomach. _No…No…NO! MIWA! _Karai looked at him with pain and surprise on her face as he quickly drew out his katanas. She slumped forward but Leo caught her before she hit the ground. He turned her so that he could see her face. Leo felt the icy hand of dread squeeze his heart tightly. Karai's face was pale and her breaths were shallow. He dimly registered that tears were falling down his face. _What have I done? I…stabbed…my sister…Splinter's precious daughter Miwa…I failed to keep her safe…to bring her back to the good side…_

"Why…are you crying? You won. You defeated Shredder's daughter," weakly asked Karai.

"But that's just it! You're not Shredder's daughter! You're Splinter's!" Leo sobbed.

"What?" asked Karai, shocked.

"Shredder lied to you! Splinter married your mother and the Shredder was so overcome with jealously that he killed your mother and kidnapped you!" Karai was silent for a second. _Is she…_

"You disgusting liar. Just for that, I'm breaking my promise." Karai waved her hand. A Kraang droid next to a machine nodded and reached for the lever. Leo's heart stopped. Time became frozen. He quickly put down Karai and frantically ran towards the Kraang droid. _No! I need them! I can't let them die! I promised to always protect them! I can't fail them too!_

"RAPHAEL! DONATELLO! MICHELANGELO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

**How will Karai react to seeing Leo's hallucination? Read to find out! And please review! **

**P.S. I am not afraid of constructive criticism.**

**P.S.S. The climax is coming up soon! How soon? You'll see!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the TMNT.**

**I don't know why all the Karai chapters are so short but...I guess they just need to be so we can quickly go back to the turtles. **

Karai turned off the T.V. even though there was more to see. She had seen enough. She looked at her hands in shock. _Did Leo really…just say that? Does he really believe that I am…Splinter's daughter? Is it…true?_ Karai shook her head fiercely. _No. It's not true. Splinter just lied to Leo, and like a much too trusting idiot, Leo believed him. That's it. Shredder is my father, not Splinter. _But Karai couldn't stop the memories flashing before her eyes. The many times the Shredder threatened her. When the Shredder didn't answer her question of whether he would've let the foot bots kill her. Her mother's ripped photograph. The many times the Shredder denied her much needed love and affection. The time when she truly tried to kill Leo but despite that he still saved her from falling to her death. And after that, when Leo told her that his father didn't kill her mother. Splinter's startled and shocked face when they saw each other for the first time. When Splinter called her Miwa. The sad look Splinter gave her when he ran away.

Karai shook her fiercely to get rid of the memories but the damage was done. Karai placed her head in her hands. _It…makes…sense…but…it can't be true. It just can't. Can it?_

**What's going to happen in the next chapter? Read on to find out! Please review!**

**P.S. The next chapter might be up tonight.**

**P.S.S. If not, then maybe tomorrow. I got a good bit of stuff to do tomorrow...like studying, taking a final exam, packing, etc. Maybe if I get a whole TON of ppl saying they want the next chapter NOW will I make sure I put it up.**

**P.S.S.S. If not, then it will definitely be up by Friday. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own TMNT.**

They were still beating him up. They were still saying really awful, really hurtful things. _I don't think I can take much more of this…physically or emotionally. When will this end? _

"Look at him. I can't believe we let such a pathetic thing hang around us," said Raph.

"Neither can I," sneered Leo.

"Well, at least he is finally getting what he so richly deserves," snarled Donnie. Mikey whimpered as he curled up, still receiving the blows his brothers were giving to him. _What happened? I know we had our differences, but they loved me. I mean, if they really hated me, they would have let me drown after the attack of the squirrelanoids. Leo wouldn't have gone back for me in the Kraang ship, or when the foot bots had my ankles in the elevator shaft. Raph wouldn't have hugged me when I woke up after Snakeweed knocked me out. They would have left me in Bradford's hands instead of rescuing me. What could have happened to my bros to make them betray me…wait a minute…_

"You're not my bros," Mikey quietly said. Leo, Donnie, and Raph looked at each other and then back at Mikey.

"What did you say you worthless piece of trash?" asked Raph. Mikey slowly got up and faced Raph.

"You're not Raphael. Raph calls me many things, but he would never call me a worthless piece of trash." Raph growled and punch Mikey, making him fall down.

"I think we beat him up so much that he is delusional. Awesome," commented Donnie. Mikey got up again and faced Donnie.

"You're not Donatello. Donnie would never enjoy beating somebody so much that they become delusional, especially me, his closest brother and friend." Donnie kicked him in the stomach, making Mikey stumble backwards to the wall. But he didn't fall down.

"You know, I'm tired of looking at him. Let's just kill him and be done with him forever," said Leo. Mikey faced Leo.

"You're not Leonardo. Leo doesn't kill for the fun of it and he promised to always his younger brothers. And that includes me." Leo snarled and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Mikey fell to the ground, still conscious.

"None of this is real. My bros wouldn't betray me. Even if they did, I should be dead by now," said Mikey.

"You want to die now? Lucky for you, that has already been arranged," said Raph. _They're not my brothers, this isn't real, this is just a messed up dream, I need to wake up, they're not my brothers, they're not my brothers…_

"All together now. Let's get rid of him once and for all," ordered Leo. All three brothers raised their weapons up high above Mikey.

"THEY'RE NOT MY BROTHERS! THIS ISN'T REAL! THEY'RE NOT MY BROTHERS! THEY'RE NOT MY BROTHERS!" The brothers swung down their weapons. But they didn't hit Mikey. Because at that moment, Mikey woke up.

**I hope that this isn't that horrible of cliffhanger. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own TMNT.**

Mikey woke up gasping for breath. He tried to sit up straight but he found that he was strapped tightly to a stretcher. There was what felt like a helmet on his head. _Breathe Michelangelo, breathe. Calm down so you can take in your surroundings like a pro. _Mikey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes. He was in some sort of lab with a whole lot of tech stuff and Kraang. The Kraang didn't notice that he was awake; they were too distracted with the four T.V. screens. _They got T.V.? Cool! I wonder what's on…_

"Why? Why? They didn't deserve this," sobbed a familiar voice. Mikey quickly turned his head and grinned with delight that quickly became a frown of concern. Donnie was strapped to a similar stretcher, had a helmet with wires coming out of it, and was moaning and crying. Mikey could also see Raph and Leo on the other side of Donnie, also strapped to stretchers with helmets and moaning and crying.

"Donnie? Raph? Leo? What's wrong?" They didn't answer. _What's the matter with them…wait, are they sleeping? Like I was?_

"The screen of T.V. that shows the hallucinations of fear of the one known as Michelangelo is still black." Mikey turned and saw the Kraang all gazing at one of the T.V. screens. Mikey looked up and saw for himself that the Kraang were right.

"Perhaps the one known as Michelangelo was killed by his hallucination of fear," suggested a Kraang droid. _Hallucanthing of fear? What are they talking about? What is a hallucining anyway?_

"Kraang thinks Kraang is right. The one known as Michelangelo was killed by the turtles known as his brothers in his hallucination of fear. The one known as Mistress Karai will be pleased to know that the one known as Michelangelo is dead because of Kraang," confirmed a Kraang droid. Mikey felt the temperature in the room get cooler. _You mean…that nightmare where my bros betrayed me…wasn't a nightmare? It was…a fear hallucinthing that the Kraang gave me? Wait…if they gave me one what about the others?_

Mikey fearfully looked to the other three screens. What he saw made his blood run cold. He saw Donnie sobbing uncontrollably over his, Leo's, and Raph's dead bodies. He saw Raph crying over Leo's dying body, screaming how Leo shouldn't die because of him. He saw Leo being carried away by the Kraang, mumbling in grief how he failed to protect his family. _Is…this what they fear? _ He then heard the most awful sound he had ever heard. It was the Kraang's laughter.

"Look at the ones known at the turtles! The ones known as the turtles are letting their hallucinations of fear kill them!"

"The ones known as the turtles are idiots!" The Kraang laughed even harder. _How dare they laugh…at my brothers' suffering…how dare they…_it was then that Mikey felt something he has never felt before. He didn't know what it was, but it spread throughout his body like wildfire. It turned his blood on fire. Mikey was shaking uncontrollably and was clenching his fists. He gritted his teeth. He was breathing heavily. Everything he saw was tinged with red.

"We must tell the one known as Xever to tell the one known as Mistress Karai that the turtle known as Michelangelo is dead," said a Kraang droid.

"Kraang should check the turtle known as Michelangelo to make sure he is dead first."

"Kraang will do it." Mikey closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, making sure his tongue was out. The Kraang droid came next to him and poke him. Mikey didn't stir. The Kraang poked him some more and Mikey still didn't stir. _Come on you scum, say I'm dead so you can unstrap me…_

"The turtle known as Michelangelo is dead," declared the Kraang droid. _That's it, now unstrap me…_

"Good. Kraang should unstrap the turtle known as Michelangelo so Kraang can show the turtle known as Michelangelo's body to the one known as Mistress Karai," ordered another Kraang droid. _Wait for it…_the Kraang droid unstrapped one wrist. _Wait for it…_the Kraang droid unstrapped one ankle. _Just two more…_the Kraang droid unstrapped the other ankle. _Just one more…_the Kraang unstrapped the last strap. _Now!_

"BOOOOOYAAAAAAKAAAASHAAAAAA!"

**I admit, I like how this chapter turned out. But if you didn't, please tell me. Or tell me what you like about this chapter. In other words, please review so I can be a better writer!**

**P.S. See you till the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own TMNT.**

**TMNTFan: Your suggestion does make sense, I guess I didn't do it that way because I wanted the fear and Karai chapters to end in cliffhangers. But I took your suggestion as a result, this chapter is longer than it would have been!**

**witchmaya: I believe that you will like this chapter.**

**Mikey's POV**

After Mikey punched the Kraang droid nearest to him and took off his helmet, he let it all out. All his rage against the Kraang for torturing his brothers, all his fury against the Kraang for laughing at them…he let it out. _If I can just find my nunchucks, I can really let them have it._ Then he saw them. His beloved weapons on a side table along with his brothers weapons. Mikey smiled. _The Kraang should have kept them in a separate room. _Mikey quickly punched and kicked his way through the Kraang droids to get to the nunchucks. Once he had them, it was only a matter of a minute before all the Kraang droids were on the floor. All the Kraang were out of their droids, lying unconscious on the floor.

Mikey took a deep breath to calm down. _So this is what Raph feels all the time. Well, almost all. _When the last dregs of rage and fury left his body, he ran to his brothers.

"Guys, wake up!" They didn't answer. Mikey ran to the machine that the helmets were connected to. Mikey rubbed his hands as he looked at all the levers and buttons. _Let's see if I can stop the halluthings with this…nope. I have no idea what any of these do. And if I pulled the wrong lever or push the wrong button I could hurt my bros even more. I guess I have to do it the old fashion way! _

Mikey ran to Leo and pulled off his helmet. Leo didn't wake up.

"Leo? Leo?!" Mikey cried frantically as he shook his oldest brother's shoulders. Leo didn't respond. Mikey ran to Raph and took off his helmet.

"Raph, wake up buddy it's me! Mikey!" Raph didn't wake up, even when Mikey slapped his face. Mikey ran to Donnie and took off his helmet.

"Come on Donnie wake up! It's over!" Donnie didn't wake up, even when Mikey tickled his nose. Mikey looked up at the T.V. screens. They were all black now. _What's going on? I took off the helmets, they should be awake now! Unless…_Mikey shook his head before his mind went down that track. _Maybe…they still stuck in their fear hallucins! Yeah, that's it! But how do I make them unstuck? _Mikey looked from one brother to another frantically. _Maybe…the only way they can wake up is the same way I woke up. _

Mikey, with a face of fierce determination, unstrapped Donnie and dragged him carefully down to the front of the stretchers. He did the same with Raph and dragged him next to Donnie. When he successfully unstrapped Leo and laid him on the floor next to the other two. Mikey took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _Mikey started talking to Leo.

**Leo's POV**

Leo was alone in a small bare cell. But he didn't care as he sobbed his soul out on his knees. _This is all my fault. I failed them. I failed to bring my sister back to Father. I failed to protect my brothers. Now, because of my failure, they're dead. _

"Leo? Leo?!" Leo picked his head up. _That sounded like Mikey…but it can't be. I saw him die myself. _Leo put his head back down and cried some more. _How am I going to tell Master Splinter and April? That is, if I ever get out of here. Which, quite frankly, I don't care if I stay here for the rest of my life. I deserve it._

"Leo, it's me Mikey!" Leo picked up his head again. _Am I hearing things? I swear I heard…_

"Listen, I don't know what you're seeing right now but it isn't real! It's all in your head!" Leo stood up and looked around. As he did so, he felt a tiny seed of hope sprout in his heart.

"Mikey? Where are you?"

"You got to wake up Leo! Think back to what happened! Did any of it seem off?" _Actually, the Kraang probably would have just killed me instead of keeping me alive. And Karai should have been more shocked when I told her…_

"It's not real Leo! Just believe that and you can wake up!" Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _It's not real, my brothers didn't die, it's not real, Karai didn't die, it's not real, I didn't fail them, it's not real, IT'S NOT REAL!_

Leo woke up.

**Yay! Leo's nightmare-or fear hallucination-is over! I don't know when the next chapter will come up, but till then, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Leo's POV**

The first thing Leo saw was a relieved and smiling Mikey.

"Bro, you're awake! I was…" Leo didn't wait for Mikey to finish his sentence. He quickly sat up and hugged Mikey tight.

"I thought you died! Along with the others…" Leo sobbed into Mikey's plastron in joy. _Man, am I doing a lot of crying today. Oh well, I don't care. Mikey's alive! _Mikey hugged Leo back and gently patted his shell.

"It's okay bro. I'm alright. And Donnie and Raph are alright too…"

"They are? Where?" Leo quickly turned around while still hanging on to Mikey. He saw Raph and Donnie, lying on the ground next to him. _Raph and Donnie are alive! Wait, why aren't they…_

"What's the matter with them? I thought you said they were alright!" said Leo panicking.

"I did but you didn't let me finish! They alive but they're trapped just like you were!"

"Trapped?"

"Yeah, in your worst fear! Well, I think it's your worst fear, but you could have been just hallucinthing something that you fear really bad, but the way the Kraang were talking and what I saw…" Mikey trailed off.

"Hallucinthing? You mean hallucination?"

"Yeah." _Trapped in a hallucination of my worst fear…that makes sense. In my…hallucination I failed…which is my worst fear. _Leo shuddered as he thought back at the memory of Karai dying and the Kraang droid pulling the lever. _Now Raph and Donnie are experiencing the same kind of trauma I did…_

"How do we wake them up?"

"Don't you remember how I woke you up? I convinced you that what you were seeing wasn't real!" _Oh yeah, he did…but how did he figure that out? Wait, did the Kraang…_Leo shook his head. _I have to ask him later…we got to save Raph and Donnie first!_

"Alright, I wake up Raph and you wake up Donnie," ordered Leo as he turned to Raph. Mikey grabbed Leo's hand.

"You should know that when I…woke up I saw a part of you guys' hallucinations on the T.V. screens," Mikey motioning his head to the four T.V. screens above them. When Leo looked up to see them, he felt uneasy and scared. _Did Mikey see me fail them?_

"I don't know what happened but you were dying and Raph was holding you screaming how it was his fault. I figured you should know that when you wake him up," continued Mikey. Leo's heart skipped a beat. _Raph's fear is failure too? Or is it something else? _Leo shook his head again._ It doesn't matter. I got to wake him up now!_

"Thanks Mikey. Now let's go wake up our brothers." Mikey nodded and started talking to Donnie. Leo took a deep breath. _Don't worry Raph. I'm NOT going to fail you again._ Leo started talking to Raph.

**Raph's POV**

Raph ran. He ran as hard as he could, and occasionally jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _I can't them find me, I can't face them._ Raph's was still grieving over a dying Leo when he noticed Donnie and Mikey coming to. He quickly set Leo down and ran away before his two youngest brothers were aware enough to see him and Leo. _I'm never going back…I can't. If I do, when I lose control again…Donnie or Mikey might be next._

"Raph! Raphael! Do you hear me?" Raph skidded to a stop. _It can't be…_He looked around. But he was alone. _I must be imagining things…_

"Raph, it's me Leonardo! Your brother! I'm not dead! Or dying for that matter. I'm alright!" Raph felt anticipation and hope spread through his body. _Could it be…_

"Leo? Leo! Where are you?! I don't see you!" Raph looked around frantically, trying to find his only oldest brother. His best friend.

"Raph, you got to wake up! What you're seeing and experiencing isn't real! It's just a hallucination! I don't know how, but the Kraang is somehow making you, and us, experience our worst fears! Mikey and I aren't trapped anymore, but you and Donnie are!" _Could it be true? That all of this is just in my mind? Wait, if it is, what about Donnie?_

"I'm waking you up while Mikey is waking Donnie up! So you better wake up! Because there is no way, I going to fail you again!" _Fail me again? What is he talking about? Well, there's only one way to find out. _Raph closed his eyes.

"This isn't real, this is all in my mind, I didn't stab Leo, he is alive, I didn't let my anger get the best of me, and NONE of what I just experienced is REAL!"

Raph woke up, and the first thing he saw was an uninjured Leo's terrified face turn to one of complete joy.

"Raph! You're back!" Leo exclaimed as he hugged Raph. Raph immediately hugged him in return. _He's fine, he's going to be alright…_Raph started to cry softly.

"I thought…I thought that…"

"I know. Me too." _Me too? What…_then Raph remembered back to what Leo said about the Kraang somehow making all of them experience their worst fears. Raph felt pure raw anger built up inside him. _I'm going to make them pay for putting Leo and the others through their worst fears…wait. _Raph remembered what happened in his hallucination and squashed his anger down. _I can't let it control me…I can't let my fear come true. _

"Guys?" Raph and Leo looked to Mikey, who was leaning over Donnie.

"As much as I am happy that Raph is back with us, I'm still scared. Because Donnie isn't!"

**Uh oh...please review! I am starting to get really busy, but if I have enough reviews, I will make sure to update tomorrow!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own TMNT.**

**TMNTfan: thanks for all your reviews!**

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie was curled up near his brothers, staring off into space. Tears were falling down his face but he wasn't aware of them. His mind was so blank that he wasn't thinking at all. He couldn't even register what he was feeling or seeing, let alone register hearing Mikey tell him to wake up.

**Raph's POV**

Raph felt dread sneaked into his heart.

"Donnie isn't what? Awake? I thought you were waking him up!"

"I tried! I said everything I could think of but it didn't work!" said Mikey panicking. Raph looked at Donnie's unconscious body with wide open eyes._ Did I only wake up to recover a brother only to lose another?_ Leo crawled over to Donnie and felt his pulse. His face paled.

"What is it?" cried Raph frantically. _Please let there be a pulse, please let there be a pulse…_

"Say something Leo!" cried Mikey, almost crying. Leo took a shaky breath.

"There's a pulse, but it's very weak. And it's getting weaker." Raph noticed that Mikey's baby blue eyes were losing their light before everything became blurry. He quickly closed his eyes and shook himself. _Can't afford to faint now. Donnie needs me! _He opened his eyes and his sight was normal again.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just let…" trailed off Raph, unable to say the last few words.

"We won't." said Leo with such a fierce determination that Raph taken back. Leo turned to Mikey.

"Mikey, I hate to ask this, but what did you see of Donnie's fear hallucination?" _Mikey saw Donnie's hallucination? Man, I am so asking questions when this is over…which better be soon. I don't know how much more my heart can take. _Mikey gulped before answering.

"I saw...Donnie lying over our dead bodies," Mikey answered hesitantly. Leo took in a short intake of breath. Raph had to really concentrate in order to squash down his anger at that statement. But a little bit still got out.

"The next time I see the Kraang, I'm going knock them about so hard that they won't be awake till next Christmas," threatened Raph.

"I already beat you to it," said Mikey while motioning around the room. Both Leo and Raph looked around the room and gasped. It looked like a war zone, with all the unconscious Kraang lying about. _How did Mikey…_

"Let's just say that when I woke up, I saw and heard some stuff that...I didn't like," said Mikey, embarrassed. Raph looked at Mikey with guilty eyes. _Oh Mikey, what did you see and hear to make you so angry? And I hate myself for this, but I'm glad it was you that woke up first, and not me. Or else, the Kraang might not have been so lucky._ Leo nodded.

"Good job Mikey. Now let's get our brother back before more Kraang show up."

"How?" asked Mikey. _Yeah how Leo?_

"By talking."

"But Mikey already tried that!

"I know. But we haven't tried talking to him all at once."

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie was still curled up by his brothers. He was still in so much shock that he wasn't aware of anything.

"Donnie! Bro wake up!"

"Donatello! Please, you got to listen to us!"

"Please Don, it's us, your brothers! We're not dead!" Donnie twitched an eyelid.

"Look, I know it looks real, but it's not! It's a fear hallu…"

"Hallucination. I don't know how but the Kraang is making you see your worst fear!" Donnie blinked his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. _Leo?_

"Believe Leo Donnie. Because it's true. We all saw our worst fears and thought they were real at first. Then we realized they weren't and woke up!" _Raph, is that you?_

"We're not dead Donnie!" _Mikey. _Donnie started to cry again, but this time in joy. _Mikey's alive…along with Leo and Raph!_

"But you will be if you don't come back to us!"

"So come back already! We don't want to lose you! We need you! I need you!" Donnie started to slowly get up, still looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I need my best friend!"

"And I need your level and genius head to help us during patrol…and at home. Please, Donnie, I already lost you once and there is no way I'm going to lose you again!" Donnie gasped. _Is Leo…crying?_

"Donnie, wake up. Please." _Don't worry Raph. There is nothing on Earth that can stop me from coming back to you, Leo, and Mikey. _Donnie closed his eyes and concentrated. _This isn't real, because my brother's aren't dead, they're alive._

Donnie opened his eyes and saw his brothers leaning over him. Donnie's eyes started to fill up with joyful tears. _They're alive._

**Yea! Donnie's back! And this chapter has a happy ending! I wonder what's going to happen in the next one however. Anyway, till then, please review! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always, I don't own the TMNT.**

**Tori657: I did this as quick as I could! I'm glad you like the story!  
**

**Donnie's POV**

"Donnie!" cried his brothers with big, joyful, and relieved smiles. Mikey and Donnie reached for each other and gave each other a very tight hug.

"You scared me Donnie! For a minute there, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up!" said Mikey. _Oh Mikey, I thought the same about you too. _Leo joined in the hug.

"I'm so happy that you're…okay," Leo said slowly, like he was trying to stop tears from coming. Raph put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…glad that you decided to come back in the world of the living," said Raph with a warm smile. Donnie looked at all his brothers. _I still can't believe it. They're alive…I didn't lose them after all. _ Donnie couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. So he pulled Raph into the hug and let it all out.

"I…I…" Donnie sobbed uncontrollably, unable to get the words out. Leo, also crying, rubbed Donnie's back.

"Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay," said Leo comfortably.

"I know it's just that…"

"We know Donnie. We know," said Mikey. The brothers hugged each other in silence for a few moments before Raph slowly broke out of the hug.

"Um, I hate to break this family reunion but we probably should get out of here," suggested Raph. _I guess it is unreasonable to wish that this moment would last forever. _Leo nodded.

"Right. Let's go. Master Splinter is probably worried sick," Leo agreed. The turtles then got up.

"Alright, let's get our weapons back and get the shell out of here," ordered Leo. _I never thought I'll love to hear Leo's orders so much._

"How do you suggest we find them fearless? They could be anywhere," asked Raph. _Or Raph's attitude._

"They're over there," answered Mikey, pointing to a table with their weapons on it. Raph turned to Mikey with a face that looked a bit peeved.

"And why didn't you mention that before?"

"I was about to but you interrupted me," answered Mikey. _Oh Mikey, how I'm glad to hear you going out of your way to annoy Raph._ Raph was about to respond when Leo interrupted.

"Alright, now we can get out of here." Leo walked over to the table and grabbed his katanas. He turned pale when he looked at them but he shook his head and put them in his sheath. Raph and Donnie also walked over to the table and grabbed their weapons. Donnie noticed that Raph didn't even look at his sai. _What is the matter with Raph and Leo? What is the matter with their weapons? _Then Donnie remembered Raph saying how they all experienced their worst fears. _Oh bros, what did you see?_

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked. Donnie and Raph nodded. Mikey took out his nunchucks and was swinging them around.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!" Donnie chuckled inside.

"Then let's leave," ordered Leo as he moved towards the door. At that moment, Fishface walked in the door.

"What's the update on…" Fishface stopped when he saw the turtles.

"Looks like it's my lucky night. I get to knock you physically after I saw you turtles get knocked around mentally. And maybe if I'm really lucky, I might even be allowed to kill you," said Fishface joyfully. Donnie felt his heart skip a beat. _No…I can't go through that again!_

"That ain't going to happen Fishface!" growled Raph menacingly. With those words, the turtles and Fishface started fighting. Fishface was a good opponent, but he was fighting by himself against four turtles who weren't messing around at all. Within minutes, Fishface was knocked out and the turtles were running in the hall, looking for a way out. They met no opposition. _Where is everybody? I know we made noise we fought Fishface. We ought to have met some foot bots or Kraang by now._

"This is weird," commented Donnie.

"Can you be more specific? We are in the middle of an evil alien base after all," asked Leo.

"Or foot base. We did just fight Fishface. And Karai was the one who captured us," added Mikey.

"That's what weird. That we haven't seen Karai since we got captured. Or any foot bots."

"Oh great. We're probably running straight into a trap," moaned Leo.

"Don't jinx it!" cried Mikey.

"Actually Leo, jinx us again. I found an elevator!" cried Raph.

"Nice Raph!" complemented Leo. Raph and Leo pried open the elevator, and after they all were inside, they opened the ceiling door and started climbing up the shaft.

"Why can't we just use the elevator?" complained Mikey.

"Because we don't want anyone to hear us using it!" answered an agitated Raph.

"Oh, right." _Mikey, even your silly questions are music to my ears. _When they reached the top floor, Leo and Raph pried the doors open again and they all got on the floor. They saw nobody.

"Okay, now this is starting to annoy me. Where is everybody?" asked Raph.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get out of here," ordered Leo. Without another sound, the four brothers opened the nearest window and slipped quietly into the night.

**Karai's POV**

Karai watched the turtles leave on the screen. _Good. _There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Bradford stormed in.

"Why are you letting the turtles escape?" asked Bradford angrily.

"Because we have what we need."

"We need the turtles dead, but now they're out there alive!" Karai stood up, looking very angry.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Bradford. I am the Shredder's daughter and you on your honor are obliged me respect." Bradford bowed his head.

"Yes Mistress Karai," he growled slightly.

"In any case, we do have what we need. Knowledge of what they fear the most. Then, when we meet again, we will use those fears against them right before killing them. That is true revenge. Having your enemy suffer before they die." Bradford smiled in approval.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Mistress."

"You are forgiven. Go wake up Xever and report back to me. We have a lot to do if we want the turtles to die a most horrible and miserable death." Bradford bowed and left the room. Karai sighed and sat back down in her chair. _Well that was unexpectedly easy. _Karai looked at the screen. _Don't worry Father. I will redeem myself and get revenge on my Mother at the same time. I just hope that you will forgive me…my brothers._

**Ooooh...well, I'm afraid that this story is almost done. But don't worry, there's at least two more chapters this story has to offer. Till the next update, please review! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As usual, I don't own TMNT.**

**BackBecky: Thank you very much for your comment:)**

**Tori657: I'm so glad you like it so much. And, I'm not going to promise anything, but there actually be TWO MORE chapters after this. AND a sequel-but only if I get enough support/reviews for the idea.**

**Splinter's POV**

Master Splinter was mediating. Well, trying to anyway. He was trying to set his mind and soul at peace but he was listening too carefully to the sounds around him. Of which there were none, let alone sounds of his sons entering the lair. _Where are they? What has happen to them? They have been out much later than this but I know, I FELT, something was wrong with them. _Master Splinter shuddered at the memory. He was peacefully meditating, when all of a sudden he felt a giant rush of pain, anguish, fear, and grief. It was so strong that Master Splinter lost his breath. _I know I just KNOW_ _that my sons were, or…are, feeling this way. Something's very wrong._

Splinter looked at the clock anxiously. _I want to go after them, but they are fifteen years old I can't be…wait, they're only FIFTEEN. I can give them more freedom and trust that they are fulfilling their responsibilities but that doesn't mean that when they are in TROUBLE I can't PROTECT them. _Master Splinter began to get up hurriedly but stopped just as sudden. _What if they are fighting…Miwa. _Splinter began to sit down, but stopped halfway. _NO. I got to conquer my fear. I am Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo's Father. It is my job to protect them, even if it means fighting my own precious daughter._ Splinter took a deep breath and got up fully. Then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of mutant turtle footsteps entering the lair.

Master Splinter rushed forward to the entrance and saw all four of his sons. They walked like they were carrying heavy burdens and their eyes seemed haunted. But physically, they were okay. _They're alive, and they're safe and sound. _

"Father!" cried Michelangelo as he ran to hug Master Splinter. Splinter returned the hug. _Father? _He looked at his three older sons. They avoided his eyes. _What happened?_

"Michelangelo. Donatello. Raphael. Leonardo. My dear sons. What happened?"

"We just found a mutagen canister when Karai ambushed us and…sprayed us with this knockout gas and…" said Leonardo.

"Actually, I think it was some kind of fear gas," mumbled Donatello.

"Fear gas? You mean we saw…what we saw because of that gas? Not the helmets?" questioned Raphael.

"There will never be any technology that could…ever dig up what we saw. But a gas could."

"Then what were the helmets for?" asked Michelangelo, lifting his head up from Splinter's chest. During this whole conservation, Splinter's heart turned cold.

"Probably to stimulate your worst fears," answered Master Splinter grimly. His sons looked at him in surprise.

"How..." asked Leonardo.

"I know about this gas you're talking about. It comes from the ground up seeds of a very rare plant in Japan. If one smells these ground up seeds, they will hallucinate and believe that they are seeing their worst fears. Dishonorable ninjas use these ground up seeds as the major component in a gas in order to incapacitate their enemies. However, it takes several hours for it to take full effect so these helmets probably made the gas take effect faster." _Saki…you must have brought that gas to America if Miwa had ahold of it. When I see you next…_

"That…sounds about right. After all, I don't think we were…there that long. Were we?" asked Raphael quietly.

"An hour. We were there for an hour," stated Leonardo grimly. _An hour? It takes everyone at least several hours after seeing the hallucination, IF they even survive. How…?_

"They were also used as a way to see them," mumbled Michelangelo.

"What was used to see what my son?"

"The helmets. They were also used to as a way for the Kraang to see our…fears," answered Michelangelo quietly. Master Splinter felt anger rising up from the pit of his stomach to his head. _How dare they…it is bad enough to subject my sons to that awful gas but they had the GALL to actually SEE what they fear the most…this can and WILL not EVER be forgiven. _Splinter took a deep breath and squash down his anger. His sons needed comfort. Not their Father's anger.

"My sons, you may not feel like it, but you are very lucky."

"Lucky? I don't see how we were lucky," said Donatello a bit bitterly. _Oh my son, what did you see?_

"That you are awake and alive. Most people who are victims of that horrible gas die. Those who do manage to realize that what they were seeing wasn't at all real and wake up, only realize it after several hours of agonizing torture. I speak from personal experience." His sons looked back up to him in horror.

"You…" stammered Raphael.

"Saw that?" finished Leonardo weakly. Master Splinter nodded. That was a dark day, during the influence of the gas and after he woke up. _Luckily, I had a very good friend who helped me recover afterwards. Ironic that it was this same friend who made my worst fear come true. _His other three sons ran to Master Splinter and hugged him tightly. Splinter hugged them tightly back.

"Father…I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be sorry for me Donatello. It happened a long time ago. Just know that I am here for you when you are ready to talk." Raphael looked up to him with fear in his eyes. _Oh my dear hotheaded son, fear does not belong in your eyes._

"Do we…have to talk about it?" Master Splinter sighed.

"I afraid you must. It is the only way for you to be able to not drawl over this experience and move forward in your life. And you need to move forward, because you will have little, if any, chance to make yourself and others happy in this life." His sons looked at each other fearfully but had acceptance in their faces.

"But I'm not asking for you to talk now. Just when you are ready…enough." _After all, who is really ready to talk about something like this?_

"I…don't think I'm ready," admitted Leonardo.

"Me neither," hurriedly agreed Raphael.

"Me three," agreed Donatello. Michelangelo didn't say anything. Master Splinter nodded.

"That is quite understandable my sons. In fact, the best medicine for all of you right now is some good old-fashioned sleep," said Master Splinter with a small smile. His sons nodded and started walking to their rooms.

"Goodnight Father," said Leonardo

"See you in the morning Father," said Raphael.

"Have a good night sleep Father," said Donatello.

"Yeah, don't let the bedbugs bite." said Michelangelo. _Oh my dear, wonderful, strong sons…even though I am happy to hear you call me Father, I wish it was during a much better occasion._

**Merry Christmas Eve Eve! I don't know when the next update will be (with tomorrow Christmas Eve and the day after that Christmas) but I will do it as soon as I can. Till then, please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Donnie's POV**

Mikey closed his eyes and took his final breath. _No! MIKEY! NOOOOOO!_

Donnie sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. He looked around in his room. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream. Wasn't?_ Donnie felt anxiety enter his body again. _I got to see Mikey._

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey slowly opened his eyes. _What was that? It sounded like…DONNIE! _Mikey, fully awake now, swiftly got out of bed and quietly ran to Donnie's room.

**Leo's POV**

Leo couldn't sleep. He kept seeing Karai and his brothers die. He closed his eyes and let a few tears out. _Just because it didn't actually happen today, just mean it couldn't happen in one way or another in the future. _Then Leo heard thrashing from the next room. Leo's eyes opened up very wide. _Raph! _It took Leo only a second to both get out of bed and his room.

**Raph's POV**

Leo was lying in Raph's arms, his face getting paler and breaths weaker and slower.

"Leo, NOOOOOO! Don't leave me!"

"Raph wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Raph woke up, sweating and gasping for breath. Leo was over him, his face turning from one of worry to one of relief.

"Leo…" stammered Raph. _It was just a nightmare._ Raph sat up and hugged Leo like he was going to disappear in his arms. He started to sob into Leo's plastron.

"It's okay Raph. I'm alright," said Leo comfortably as he rubbed Raph's shell in a circling motion.

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie stumbled out of bed and was heading for the door when Mikey came rushing in.

"Donnie, are you alright?" _Mikey…you're alive…_Donnie felt tears flood out of his eyes as he tackled Mikey.

"Mikey…don't ever leave me okay. Please?" plead Donnie. Mikey looked a bit shocked that Donnie made such a request but he nodded.

"I will always be there for you Donatello. No matter what," promised Mikey. Mikey rubbed Donnie's shell as Donnie sobbed into his plastron. Then the two brothers heard sounds coming from Raph's room. Donnie lifted his head from Mikey's plastron and looked in the direction of Raph's room. Donnie started to get worried. _Raph, are you okay? Or are you just having nightmares too?_

"We better go over there," said Mikey. Donnie nodded. _I want to make him promise to never leave me either._

"Let's go."

**Leo's POV**

Leo stayed there, calming Raph down. _Oh Raph, would you really come to me if you knew that I failed you?_

"Leo?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"I need to…tell you…" Leo's eyes went wide open in shock. _We just woke up from our fear hallucinations only a few hours ago! What could he have seen that he would want to talk about it now?_

"I…saw…" stammered Raph.

"Raph, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"I am." Leo and Raph looked towards Raph's door and saw Donnie and Mikey in the doorway.

"I'm ready to talk about what I saw," said Mikey.

**Mikey's POV**

Mikey gulped and squeezed Donnie's hand for strength. _I have to tell them sometime. Might as well be now. _

"After we were doused with that fear gas, I woke up alone in a cell. Karai came in and shortly after, so did you three." His brothers looked at him, hanging on to his every word. Mikey could see the anticipation of something horrible about to come on their faces. Mikey took a deep breath and kept on talking.

"You guys…then…started…to…beat me up," slowly stated Mikey. He took another deep breath. _The worst is over._ He saw his brothers look horrified and he heard all of them took a sharp intake of breath.

"Mikey…" said Leo shakily.

"You guys said you worked for the Shredder now and that the Shredder didn't deem me worthy so you were going to kill me," rushed Mikey, since the worst part of his tale was over. _Whoa…I never thought that my bros could ever look this shocked and horrified!_

"Mikey…" said Donnie as he pulled Mikey close to him.

"That's your worst fear? That we…would hurt you like that?" asked Raph.

"I…guess. Ever since Dogpound betrayed me…I've been secretly afraid the people close to me will betray me too." Leo got off of Raph's bed and put his hands on Mikey's shoulders.

"Mikey. I will NEVER betray you."

"That goes for me too," said Donnie.

"And I will rather die than betray you," said Raph a bit angrily. Mikey smiled.

"I know. I realized that while you…well the other version of you were beating me up. I realized that you guys loved me too much to ever hurt me like that so I stood up to them and kept thinking that they weren't my brothers. And then I woke up." Instead of a mixture of horrified and shocked faces, Mikey's brothers looked at their baby brother with faces of respect and love.

"So that's how you woke up. You realized it wasn't real all by yourself," said Leo in amazement.

"Because I knew, and know, it will never happen," said Mikey. _I think I'm still afraid of betrayal, but not from my family._

"Mine could still happen," mumble Donnie quietly. Mikey and his brothers looked at Donnie.

"Donnie?" asked Mikey quietly. _Is he about to tell his worst fear? _Mikey remembered what he saw on the T.V. screens in the Kraang lab. He shuddered at the memory. _I'm definitely not going to like hearing this one…poor Donnie._

**Merry Christmas Eve! Hope you liked this chapter! Till the next update, review and have a happy holiday! And may everyone, from all religions and countries, be blessed! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Donnie's POV**

Donnie took a shaky breath. _If Mikey can tell what happened to him, then so can I!_

"In my fear hallucination, we were back in the warehouse and…and…"

"You don't have to tell us now Donnie."

"Yes I do Leo." Donnie closed his eyes. _I can do it. _

"I saw…Mikey…dying," said Donnie, keeping his eyes closed. He gulped and rubbed the cut on his arm, which now had a bandage on it.

"I ran to him, but there was nothing I could do. I looked for Leo and Raph but they were already…dead. The only thing I could do was carry Mikey over to you two. Shortly afterwards…he died. The last thing I remember before you guys brought me back was me putting Mikey down next to you two. I wanted you guys to be together, even though you weren't going to be with me anymore." Donnie felt two beings tackle him, making him stumble backwards. He opened his eyes. Both Leo and Mikey were giving him a bear hug. Even Raph came over to join in the hug.

"Oh Donnie, that's your worst fear? That we all going to die and leave you alone?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah."

"Don, I don't know what going on to happen in the future. But there is one thing I know for sure: that as long as we love and remember each other, we WILL always be together," said Leo. _How? I won't be able to see or be with you if you guys die and I'm still alive. _

"Leo, you better expand on that because I don't Donnie believes you," stated Raph.

"I was getting to that. Want to know how loving and remembering each other will keep us together forever?"

"How?"

"Because if we love and remember each other, it means we are keeping memories of each other in our hearts. And it is those memories that will keep us alive, even if we physically die." Donnie felt tears welled up in his eyes again. But they were tears of relief. He smiled.

"Man Leo, when did you get so sappy and wise?" Leo shrugged.

"I don't know." Mikey giggled.

"It's because he's the oldest. You're next Raph," said Mikey.

"It's definitely not going to be me."

"Why not?" questioned Donnie.

"Because I'm not capable of it."

**Raph's POV**

_It's time to tell them. They need to know. _Raph stepped out of the hug and took a deep breath.

"We were in the warehouse. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were unconscious and Karai…was about to kill Leo. And I just got…so angry that I was able to defeat her easily. But when she surrendered, I didn't stop. I was about to…kill her. I was so angry that I didn't know what I was doing. But the next thing I knew, Karai had somehow pulled Leo in front of her and…I…stabbed him instead." Raph turned around, so they wouldn't see his tears and so he wouldn't see their faces of disgust. _Now they know. They're going to kick me out. But it's okay. I'm too much of a danger to them._

"I know what you're thinking. I'll leave as soon as I can."

"Hamato Raphael, you are doing no such thing." _What? _Raphael slowly turned around. He didn't see faces full of disgust and anger. Instead, he saw faces full of concern and hurt. _Why are they looking at me like that? I hurt LEO!_

"Raph, why do you fear losing control of your anger? There have been numerous times when you've been really angry then you took a second to calm down and then you were in control," said Donatello. _Like when?_

"Yeah, like when that cranky old guy with the phone made fun of us and later turned into a mutant spider. Well, you let your anger control you at first but then you learned how to control it instead and saved us," remembered Mikey. _That's right…I did._

"And besides, even if you weren't in control of your anger, did you really think we would let you go? That I will let you go?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah, we would just help you control your anger. And we still could, if you're so worried about it," said Leo. Raph felt a few tears coming on. _They don't hate me….Leo doesn't hate me._

"Really?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, we're brothers after all," said Mikey with a smile. A happy tear fell out of Raph's eye. Raph rubbed his eyes. _Oh come on. I'm the tough guy, the one who's supposed to protect my brothers. I'm not supposed to cry._

"Alright, if you really want me to, I'll stay."

"Yay!" cried Mikey. Donnie gave a bright smile. Leo also smiled brightly, but then it slowly disappeared and a frown took its place. _What's the matter Leo?_

"I guess it's my turn now," Leo said quietly.

"Your turn for what?" asked Raph. _Though I'm pretty sure I know what._

"To tell you guys what I saw and what I fear the most."

**How will the brothers react to Leo's fear hallucination? Read the next (and most likely last) chapter to find out! Till then, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Just to let people know, there is NO TINCEST in this. I like just plain good old fashion brotherly love.**

**Leo's POV**

Leo bit his lip. _Everyone else told theirs. It's only fair that you tell yours. _Leo took a deep breath and let it out before he began.

"I woke up in a lab, surrounded by Kraang. Karai appeared and told me that the only way for all of us to survive, I had to fight and kill her."

"And where were we?" asked Raph, sounding a bit ticked. _Good. He's himself again._

"Unconsciously strapped to electrocution chairs, waiting to be electrocuted if I didn't agree to the deal or if she killed me." While Raph's and Donnie's eyes just went wide, Mikey's mouth dropped to the floor. They didn't say anything. _And the worst is yet to come._

"So I was at a crossroads. I couldn't let her kill me, or you guys would die. But I couldn't kill her either because…"

"Please tell me it was because you had some idiotic thought that killing her will make you a monster. Not because you still have a crush on her," interrupted Raph. _Oh shoot. They don't know that Karai is really Miwa! How could I forget that Master Splinter didn't want me to tell them unless it was absolutely necessary! _ _Now what am I going to tell them? Well, I guess there is the first option Raph gave me, though…_

"Actually, because Master Splinter asked me to make sure that she lives," Leo replied. _This way, they will be somewhat prepared when they finally hear the truth._

"Master Splinter?!" cried Donnie in surprise.

"Why?" asked Mikey. Leo shrugged.

"I don't know."

"When was this?" questioned Raph.

"After she captured me. Anyway, I couldn't kill her either. While we were fighting, she was able to knock my katanas away and while I was getting them…I…accidently stabbed her. Then she…broke her promise and ordered to have you guys killed anyway. I tried to save you three but I was too late." A tear fell out of Leo's eye as he remembered what he saw. Donnie, his face full of understanding, walked to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So your fear is the same as mine?" he asked. Leo shook his head.

"Sort of. Ever since I became the leader, I've been afraid that I will fail you guys and Master Splinter."

"How did you fail us?" asked Mikey.

"By failing to protect you! I'm the oldest and the leader! It's my job to protect you three, and I failed! You all DIED!" cried Leo, not bothering to wipe away his small flow of tears. Raph walked up and put his hand on Leo's other shoulder.

"Leo, listen to me. You can't stop everything bad that is going to happen to us." _But I have to! And besides, how was that supposed to comfort me?_ Leo opened his mouth to interrupt, but Raph held his finger up.

"Let me finish Leo. As I was saying, I'm pretty sure it's a part of life to have bad stuff happen to us, to everybody. But, you are not alone in protecting this family. I'm also protecting you guys."

"So am I," said Donnie.

"Me four," said Mikey, walking till he stood beside Donnie. Leo looked from one brother to another in wonder.

"You see Leo? If we all protect each other, the less chance there will be that something horrible will happen to us," said Raph. Leo felt a smile crawl up his face. _Okay, now that does comfort me._

"Oh bros," said Leo as he pulled his younger brothers into a group hug. _We're still scarred by what happened. We will still have nightmares and maybe even have some panic attacks. It will take a while for us to feel like ourselves again. But, we made a great step tonight. And we will get through this, because we have each other. _They stayed like that for a few minutes, just basking in each other's brotherly love.

"I love you bros," said Donnie.

**The end!**

**I hope you love the story! I had a great time writing it! Though I admit, there were times I was emotionally drained, especially during the fear chapters (and that is an understatement!)**

**P.S. Okay, since I had Karai realize and believe that she is actually Miwa, and the turtles haven't totally recovered from their ordeal yet, what do you guys feel about a sequel? If you want one, please message me or just put down your thoughts about it in your reviews.**


End file.
